Inspiration
by Hannio
Summary: Tai and Matt are just chilling in Matt's room when Tai asks a random question that gets them thinking. Definately a Taito fic and a one parter. Please Review


Inspiration

By Hannio

**DISCLAIMER – **_Neither of the characters which are mentioned in this story actually belong to me I'm… borrowing them shall we say _

**AUTHOR NOTE – **_I'm rather surprised at myself with this story because _

_A) __I rarely write Digimon one pieces_

_B) __I have no idea where this storyline came from_

_It's nothing major just a little something to show what Tai's and Matt's relationship might be like when they are together so hopefully you'll all enjoy it._

"Are you going to put my name on your Album Matt?" Matt Ishida glanced up from his music magazine to fix his best friend with a surprise look at the complete randomness of the question.

"Why would your name be on my album?" he demanded, sitting up straighter from where he had been slouched down and stretching his back trying to ease the pain that his former posture had caused him. Taichi Yagami shrugged his shoulders at him, flipping over to the next page of his own magazine, his eyes still scanning it as he spoke

"Well musicians always have that little thank you note, where they strangely enough say thank you to all the important people in their life, you know in the little book at the front of the CD" Matt raised an eyebrow at him

"I know where the note is kept Tai, I only have about 200 hundred cds" he replied back, flipping his magazine closed and throwing it lightly to the side of him so it landing on his pillow before he rubbed his hands tiredly over his face and hair.

"So are you going to include me in it? The note that will be on your album, am I going to be one of those special people who inspired you?" Matt's face took on a thoughtful look as he absently began tracing a pattern on his duvet.

"Tell you the truth Tai I haven't really thought about it because I haven't even written half of the lyrics for the tunes yet, but I guess that you'll be in it when I get around to doing it" he said in a hesitant manner. A large grin came across Tai's face and he flipped onto his back and stared at Matt's ceiling, the magazine getting crushed underneath his head.

"Cool" he said his smile turning to a toothy grin "I'd be famous… not as famous as you of course, but still pretty famous, I mean loads of people will know my name and that I'm important to you, then they'll all be jealous because they'll all want to be your best friend but it would be me" Matt rolled his eyes even though Tai couldn't see it. The boy did like making everything into some kind of drama.

"I guess so" he said finally, leaning over the side of his bed and rummaging for a magazine he hadn't read already. It was a Saturday afternoon and the pair of them were bored. So bored that they couldn't actually bring themselves to do anything. Instead they had spent the last 2 hours in Matt's room reading his old magazines. Tai had been pretty quiet until he had asked that question, something very unusual for him. Matt pushed himself back onto the bed with a new magazine and looked over at Tai with a slight frown

"What made you ask me that anyway? It seems kind of random" he asked, Tai turned his head towards him and shrugged his shoulders

"I'm not too sure" he said looking thoughtful for a second, Tai could never look too thoughtful for long "I think it was in one of the magazines I read. This bloke was talking about how much his best friend had inspired him and I just wondered if you know…" he trailed off and shrugged again looking at Matt with a questioning look.

"If you inspired me with my music?" he said repeating Tai's questioning look, Tai nodded

"Yeah to be honest, I want to know if I inspire you with your music" Matt shrugged

"I guess so in a way. I mean nearly everything around me has inspires me at one time or another. With you it's normally when we row that's when my best violent music occurs but other than that then I don't really know, I don't pay attention to stuff like that Tai" Tai sat up and looked at Matt with a strange look that made Matt feel slightly uncomfortable

"So I only inspire your angry side? The only feeling you have for me is anger" he asked his voice sounding surprisingly cold for Tai "Well that's just Great isn't it, I'm so glad to be of help to you" Matt shrugged looking confused by Tai's swift change in emotion

"You inspire me though Tai, that's what you wanted wasn't it? What did you want me to say to you? I can't exactly turn round and lie to you can I?" It was Tai turn to shrug as he averted his gaze from Matt's face.

"I don't know, maybe that I inspire some kind of happiness for you, it's not very nice to find out that the only emotion you inspire in you best friend is a feeling of anger" Matt frowned

"Of course you inspire more than anger Tai, I mean we are best friends and well you know but it doesn't mean that I have to put all my feelings into in my music, it's something that I reserve for just me. I don't want to share it with anyone else. The anger yeah why not, the other stuff no because that is just between you and me, no one else" he shot Tai an angry look "You are so bloody pissy sometimes you know that right Yagami" Matt said, his comment seemed to ease Tai though because the boy turned and gave him his usual wide, easy grin the anger gone as if it had never been there in the first place.

"I know and that's part of the reason you love me and that I inspire you" he replied, there was a short silence between them again allowing Matt to read his magazine again when Tai suddenly spoke again "So what exactly would you say in you thank you note about me?" Matt groaned bringing his hand up and cradling his face as he shook his head.

"I don't know how about to Tai the bloke who never shut up talking long enough for me to read a bloody magazine" Tai smiled

"Well it sounds quite catchy and makes me sound intriguing" Matt made a sound "And how can you talk about me being Pissy? You are far worse than me, you always have been" Matt groaned and gave up throwing the magazine to the floor and flopping onto the bed with his eyes closed. He felt the bed shift and opened his eyes up to see Tai above him looking down at him with a warm smile

"How about" he appeared to look thoughtful "To Tai. My wonderfully annoying best friend and my wonderfully loyal boyfriend who love me with all his heart?" Matt felt a smile cross his face as he looked up into the face of his boyfriend of 3 years.

"Well I guess I could use that, it does sound kind of catchy like you said" he said finally "Though you know I may need some inspiration when I write about the boyfriend part" Tai grinned

"Now on that I definitely can inspire you" he commented, leaning down and capturing Matt's lip with his own in a sweet kiss, when they separated Matt grinned

"You always have you pissy bastard" he remarked before wrapping his arms round Tai's neck and pulling his down to him again.

**A/N – **_As__ I said before I'm not too sure where this came from or why but I guess it's ok, not my best work but certainly not my worse. Hope you like it and please review but no flames please._


End file.
